Tribute Contest Entry
by aDITYA rAJAT fan
Summary: PLEASE Read And Review


**Publisher's Note**

HELLO ffians , you all are well aware that we organized the contest in order to pay tribute to our favorite show which has apparently ended.

But aap logon ne is contest mein koi interst nahi liya siwaye aik k…may be we have failed to explain it clearly… may be the theme is difficult for some of you.. **.**

 **may be its because we are not among the popular group** … 

but friends it's a tribute… we all claim to be the fans of the show , most of us criticize the cases , explained his loopholes even says that the standard is going down …

About The YSPT thing in every other episode many of you said

 **is YSPT se thak gaye abb**

But when asked recreate a case removing the planned factor no one came forward except the one

Now

As we said earlier, we are just average writers and no one to comment on any ones writing skills.

But friends we are hurt, and sorry to the participant

As there are not **many entries so we didn't have to pick and choose or to think ye story contest k rules pe puri utarti hai ye nahi**

We are publishing the lone entry as per our duty kiun k atleast writer ne likhne ka try to kiya…so us ki isi koshish ko respect dene ke liye we are publishing this with a hope that he or she will get enough reviews

* * *

 **Writer's Note**

Case: CID ON THE DARK SIDE telecasted on 13th October, 2018

 _Summary: A criminal Bala been killed by Abhijeet sir while interrogation. Abhijeet sir got suspended/resigned from CID and join a gang. Later on it comes out to be a plan of CID Team where they intentionally planted Abhijeet sir in that Gang._

 _Now as per the contest I m eliminating the plan factor and writing it according to me._

 _Story is been started after the interrogation session….Here Bala is in coma…he do not die in that interrogation._

 **STORY TITLE: TRAP IN TRAP OUT**

Abhijeet thoda sa bhi control nahin hai tumhe apne oopr…tumhe pata hai ye Bala kitna important tha humare lie…kitni important information dene wala tha ye humein…aur kya hua…tumhare ek thappad…ek thappad ne…uska muh pata nahi kab tak k lie band kar dia hai…

Abhijeet still in head down mode: to mai kya karta sir..wo Purvi ke sath…(angrily) jis tarah wo Purvi ke sath pesh aa raha tha…(declaring) aap bardasht kar sakte hain mai nahin…

Acp sir(sarcastically): c'mmon Abhijeet Purvi ek CID officer hai…wo khud jawab de skti thi use...magar usne apne gusse par kaboo rakkha…aur tum ek Senior officer ho Abhijeet…humara kaam mujrimo ko pakadna hai…unki jaan lena nahin…

Kitni baar tumhe kaha hai...josh me hosh mut khoya karo…par nahin..kabi jo meri baat suni ho…kabi jo apne gusse par kaboo rakkha ho…

Seeing the red face of his pal a voice intervened between them: Sir Abhijeet…

Acp sir: Nahi Daya…mujhe nahi..apne dost ko smjhao…smjhao ise…kya kia hai isne…

Acp sir marched inside his cabin in anger….

Daya: Abhijeet

Abhijeet: please Daya…maine ye nahin chaha tha ki wo Bala coma mein chala jaye…tum btao kya tum sun skte ho kisi ladki k bare mein ye sab…main to nahin sun sakta…Purvi ki jagh koi aur ladki hoti na to bhi mai yahi krta…

Daya: tumhari baat mai samjh raha hoon Abhijeet…par Acp sir bhi to apni jagh sahi hain…wo…

Abhijeet loudly: haan sab sahi hain…tum..Acp sir…galat hoon to sirf mai…coma me hai na wo Bala…mera bus chale to aise logon ko apne hathon se goli maar doon…

Daya gone shocked seeing Abhijeet in so much anger: Boss tum… accha theek hai ye sab chodo…chalo kafi der ho gayi hai…mai tumhe ghar drop kar deta hoon…(all of a sudden he realized a flash on them)

He turned and saw a reporter hiding their

Daya run and catch him but he was not alone...few more reporters were their…

Daya in anger: aap..aap logon ko ander kisne aane dia…aap log jante hain is tarah se CID bureau mein tasveerein lena jurm hai…

Reporters bombarded on him: aur ek custody me rakkhe hue criminal par hath uthana use coma mein pohncha dena ye jurm nahi hai…

Another reporter: abi bhi Senior Inspector Abhijeet use maarne ki batein kar rahe hain…aap log Police wale hain ya terrorist…

Abhijeet lost his control hearing this and came out shouting on all…haan terrorist hoon mai…terrorist...itne saal imandari se naukri ki aur ye sun ne ko mil rha hai…aap jaise log agr har raat chain se sote hain to islie kyuki (signaling on himself and Daya) hum log apna aram chod kar raat din jaan hatheli aur sar par kafn bandh kar lage rehte hain criminals k peeche…Terrorist haan…bus hath me mike aur kandhon par camera le lene se aapko license mil jata hai…kisi se bhi koi sawal karne ka…(sarcastically) MEDIA…and he pushed all and left from their followed by Daya…

Reporter pov: kal dikhata hoon tujhe…what is MEDIA…

Abhijeet came in the parking and kicked the tyre of his car banging his hand hardly on the bonnet…

Daya grabbed him from his shoulder..forcefully made him sit on the passenger seat and flew away…he stopped the Qualis at a silent place and looked at Abhijeet who was sitting with closed eyes throwing his head on the head rest…

Daya can notice a frown on his head…

Daya softly: itna gussa kyu Abhijeet…please yaar relax…(placed hand on his shoulder) sab theek ho jaiga…aur kahan ye Media walon ki baton par dhyan de rahe ho…inka to kaam hai…mirch masala lagana…

Abhijeet opened his eyes and looked at him…his buddy who is always at his side no matter whatever be the situation…he surrendered himself in front of that soothing tone and smiled…

Daya taking it as a green signal restart the car…

…

…

…

Next morning

CID Bureau

Acp sir really red in anger…

KYA Hai ye sab…abi itna karne se mann nahi bhara tha…ye kya bayan hai…dekho HD me video record hui hai..CID k do honhar officers ki…kyu Abhijeet…sabko maarne ka right aa gaya hai tumhare hath mein…haan…supreme court hai ye…

Daya protested: please sir hum normally baat kar rahe the…aur Abhijeet gusse mein tha…un reporters ne baat ko badha chada k dikhaya hai…

Acp sir: Inspector Daya aapke aur apke dost ki in normal baton ko sar par utha lia gaya hai…kya kya sunaya hai us DCP ne mujhe aaj..aur to aur(frustratingly) news channel par programme rakkha gaya hai…hum CID walon se sawal lie jaenge…(angrily) LIVE…(coming toward Abhijeet who was standing in head down mode)

Dekho Abhijeet…jo hua so hua…par mai smjhta hoon ab wahan par tum thoda practically pesh aaoge…

Abhijeet looked at him, then at Daya and smiled painfully…

Daya took a painful sigh getting that his buddy is hurt now…yes he is…

…

…

The programme took place and people saw the toughest side of Sr. Inspector Abhijeet who replied all questions with perfect answers that too without any hesitation or fear..or say today he is out from every fear…fear of losing his job, fear of getting fired, fear of losing his family…he was neutral and saying whatever he was feeling that time…

Haan maar dalunga har us shakhs ko apne hathon se maut dunga mai…jo mere desh ki ore…masoom bacchiyon ki ore, kanoon ki ore apni buri nazar dalega…kya kanoon kaun sa kanoon…hum log apni jaan par khel kar mujrimo ko pakadte hain aur fir kya hota hai…Rishwat khila kar,paise dekar,power k jor par wo log choot jate hain…ya fir saalon cases chalte hain…tareekh badhti jaati hai aur jab tak faisla hota hai tab tak ya to wo insaan mar chukka hota hai ya marne ki halat me hota hai…

Is se accha hai ki aise logon ki usi waqt jaan le li jae…jis se dobara koi bhi crime karne se pehle dus baar,sau baar (loudly) hazaar baar soche…

Reporter to Acp Pradyuman: Acp sahab aapka apna officer is tarah se kanoon todne ki baatein kar raha hai..kya aap log ab bhi khamosh rahenge…

Acp sir: kanoon todne wale ki na to is desh me jagh hai aur na CID me kabi hogi…

Abhijeet: haan kyu nahi…us Bala k lie jagh hai is kanoon me jisne na jane kitne masoom bacchon ki taskari karke unka bachpan cheen lia…unhe unke maa baap se door kar dia…us Bala ko police protection di gayi hai (signaling to himself) par is insaan k lie jagh nahi is kanoon mein jisne…(laughing and shaking his head in no)…

Daya seeing him like this pressed his lips: Abhijeet (signaling from hand) relax

Abhijeet looked at him sarcastically and he bows his head down…

Acp sir ignoring all: CID mein, CID ki naukri mein sentiments ki koi jagh nahin… mai Sr Inspector Abhijeet ko abi k abi suspend karta hoon…

Abhijeet: ye kanoon mujhe kya suspend karega mai khud aise kanoon ko suspend karta hoon…DIL ME JAZBA AUR JEB ME ISTEEFA LIE humesha ghoomta hoon mai…he handed over an envelope to Acp sir and walk away outside the auditorium and than from the building too…

Acp sir looked at Daya and Daya look straight into his eyes: aaj wo galat nahi hai sir…

Acp sir nodded his head in yes and then look toward the statue of justice having a blind fold on its eyes…

…

…

One week later:

A drunked tone fall on the curtain of his ears and he became shocked…very very shocked…

 _Drunken tone…_ aap betho na idhar kya naam hai apka…

Another voice Aye…chal chal bhag yahan se…

Abhijeet looked at him and turned his face…

Daya sitting opposite to him: ye sab kya hai Abhijeet…ye kya haal bana rakkha hai…ye kaisi jagh par baithe ho aur kaise logon ke sath…(holding his hand) chalo utho mere sath mere ghar chalo…

Abhijeet: kon sa ghar…mera ghar to wo tha…CID bureau…aur wahan aane ki mujhe permission nahi hai…and he drinks one more time…

Daya snatched glass from him and added in emotional tone: Abhijeet yaar…sab theek ho jaiga yaar…

Abhijeet: ab is se jyada aur kya theek hoga…

Daya controlling his tears: Accha tum chalo utho yahan se

Abhijeet: natak karne ki jaroorat nahi hai tumhe (showing him finger) smjhe…ye dosti dikhani thi na to us din dikhani chiye thi jab tumhara wo Acp mujhe suspend kar raha tha…us din to (showing lips seal gesture) jaban band…muh par taala…(imitating him) ABHIJEET Relax…hunh…my foot…

He jerked his head…baithna hi nahi hai yahan is aadmi k sath…saara mood kharab…

he stand up and start going away from Daya who was feeling very sad seeing his best buddy in this condition…he too stood up and moved behind him who was about to fall but two strong hands grab him,put his hand on his own shoulder ignoring all the protest of his buddy…

Nahi jaane ka mujhe tere sath…(pushing him) aye chal ja..nikal…chod mujhe…

Daya looked at him in anger and he put finger on his lips cutely…

Daya smiled on him and again start moving followed by a shout…nahi jane ka bola naa…

Daya removed his hanky..tied it on Abhijeet's mouth and took him carrying in his lap..threw on the front seat, tied belt around him and ignited the vehicle…

 _Ye chal kya raha hai…kahin ye CID officer Abhijeet humein dhoka to nahin de raha na.._

 _Boss tention ki kya baat hai…bug laga hai na us Abhijeet ke danton mein…kuch bhi gadbad karega to uda denge saaley ko…_

…

…

Daya stopped the vehicle in front of his home and took Abhijeet inside who was slept in mid way…

Daya made him sleep on the bed and looked at his face…he didn't feel but few tears escaped from his eyes…

Daya's pov: Agar aaj mere khabri ne call karke nahi bataya hota to pata nahi kab tak wahan betha rehta…Bala ko bhi abi tak hosh nahi aaya..jab tak use hosh nahin aa jata…Abhijeet ka suspension order cancel nahi hoga…(looking towards the sky) bhagwan please sab theek kar dijiye…

he caressed his hairs, removed his shoes and blazor,covered him with blanket,switch off the lights and left…

Abhijeet opened his eyes and look at the way of his buddy…he murmured under his breathe…SORRY DAYA…SORRY SIR…he closed his eyes tightly trying to sleep…

…

…

Next Morning:

Daya came inside Abhijeet's room and banged the door next second seeing the room empty…

He murmured angrily: Abhijeet...kya karun tumhara…tum bus humesha mujhe pareshan (his eyes noticed a black colored thing peeping down from the bed sheet)he narrowed his eyes and took that thing out..yes it was a pen drive…

Daya: shayd bhool (his mind starts working) agar bhool gaya hota to bed k oopr milti..bed sheet k neeche nahin…wo bhi aise rakkhi thi jaise chupa ke…(thinking hard) ye Abhijeet kar kya raha hai…He bend down and found a pair of shoes also their…

Daya: Abhijeet kya nange paon…he checked his drawyer and found that his one pair of shoe is missing from that drawyer…

Daya: jaanboojh k chode hain ye shoes usne…par kyu…

 _Kyu Abhijeet…kya tha wo kal raat...Inspector Daya k sath uske ghar kya karne gaye the…_

 _Abhijeet angrily: ohh…to mujh par nazar rakkhi jaa rahi hai…to apne panter logon se poocho kya mai khud gaya tha us Daya k ghar…utha kar le gaya tha mujhe…(low tone) aur nashe me hone ki wajh se mai…mai use rok nahin paaya…(looking at them) subah uth te hi aa gaya na seedha yahan…_

 _Voice: agar tum hume dhoka de rahe ho…ya koshish bhi kar rahe ho (showing him his gun) to.._

 _Abhijeet took that gun from him: ye khilona mut dikhaya karo mujhe…(angrily in loud tone) khoon khaul uth ta hai mera…us din liya tha na so called test…us din goli nahin thi gun me..(loading the gun) aaj hai na…bolo kisko maarna hai…_

 _All the men look at him and he smirked back…._

…

…

Sir Abhijeet kya kar raha hai ye to pata nahin…usne jaanboojh kar mere ghar par ye (showing) pendrive aur apne shoes chode…shoes to maine Salunkhe sir k paas bhijwa die hain aur ye pen drive maine check kia hai…isme kuch awazein hain sir…aur beech beech mein Abhijeet k kuch random comments bhi…code language mein…shyd jab usne ye awazein record kin tab wo kisi car mein tha…koi bohot his high potency k recorder ka use kia hai Abhijeet ne…

Freddy: Sir…us interview se pehle Abhijeet sir ne mujhse aisa hi ek high potency ka recorder aur ek mike mangwaya tha…

Acp sir: tumne ye baat humein pehle kyu nahi btayi Freddy…

Freddy: sir Abhijeet sir ne kaha tha ki unhe ye kisi Police station bhijwana hai…kuch officers ek sting operation karne wale hain aur unhe ye latest equipments chiye…

Daya and Acp sir shared a look and Acp sir ordered: Daya aur kya pata chala is recording se…

Daya: sir jab Abhijeet car me baitha to baith te waqt shyd gir gaya tha…usne kaha ki…(he started the recording)

 _car me bithane ke baad bandhni thi ye patti_ … _aah…moch aa gayi shayd…_

Acp sir: jab wo gira tab hi usne recording chalu ki hogi…

Daya nodded: shayd sir…kyuki ho sakta hai jahn wo tha wahan ye recorder agar chalu hota to shayd detect ho jata…

Acp sir nodded…Daya connected the convo…

Usne right/left ko bhi bohot acche se code kia hai…jaise jab car ne pehli baar right lia to usne (playing the recording at a specific point and they listened a known voice after so many days which results a smile on every face)

 _Sahii.._

 _Kya sahi…kya bol rhe ho Abhijeet babu…_

 _Abhijeet coughing: ukkhu ukkhu…maine sahi faisla lia..CID se door jakr…bus wahi soch raha tha…_

Daya paused the recording and explained: sir SAHI means RIGHT…Aur Abhijeet do baar khansa…isi trick ko usne use kia jab gadi right hui to do baar coughing sound aur jab left to ek baar…aas paas ki voice ko agar dhyan se suna jaye to hum raste ko track kar skte hain…ye recording kareeban 45 minutes ki hai…means us jagh se uske ghar tak pohnchne mein use 45 minute lage…

Acp sir: ghar ye kaise pata chala…

Daya played the end of the recording:

 _arey bhai aap log mujhe ghar tak…aahh chod skte ho…pair me..pair me..dard_

Iske baad kuch foot steps ki awaz aa rahi hai…un logon ne use car se ghar tak choda hoga…aur fir kuch bhi nahi hai sir…

Acp sir: par akhir ye chakkar hai kya…

Daya: usne hint dia hai sir…ye dekhiye is file ka naam

Acp sir read as…"THE JUSTICE GANG"

Acp sir shocked: ye..ye to…

Freddy: sir ye to wahi gang hai na jo..jo criminals ka khoon rahi hai…alag alag shehron mein…

Acp sir: haan Freddy..wahi gang..Abhijeet ne kamal ka kaam kia hai…Daya…tum aur Purvi us raste ko track karne me lag jao…kyuki codes Abhijeet k hain to tum se behtar kaun hai unhe crack krne k lie…bus tum dono us adde tak pohncho aur hum us JUSTICE GANG ki probable hitlist dekhte hain…mujhe lagta hai ki Abhijeet k jariye wo koi kaam krwana chahte hain…aur Abhijeet us gang me ghus gaya hai par kaam CID ka kar raha hai…

Daya: haan sir apni jaan daon par laga di hai usne..sab kuch akele karta chala gaya…hume uske kaam ko anjaam dena hai sir…

Acp sir nodded and ordered with clap: lag jao sab kaam pe…

…

…

Daya and Purvi listening to the recording and Daya draw two three rough maps on paper whereas Purvi start comparing those maps from Google…

Daya instructed: Purvi abi Salunkhe sir se baat hui hai..unhone kaha un jooton par jo mitti hai wo jaroor kisi godown ki hai…tum wo sare raste check karo jo Abhijeet k ghar se 45 minute ki doori par kisi godown ki ore jaate hon…

Purvi: okay sir

Here Acp sir visited Head Quarters and told the high officials the whole matter who really praised Abhijeet and all get involve in collecting and comparing the possible hit lists of that gang…

CID Bureau

Acp sir,Freddy and Pankaj standing on a center table when Acp sir initiated placing a chart on the table having some photos and abouts …

Ye paanch log HQ aur Intelligence bureau ki reports k hisab se aur humare CID k sources k hisab se bhi us gang ki hitlist par hain…inme se ye teen log abi India se bahar hain…bache do log Business Man Aniket…aur ye retired colonel Harshvardhan…ye Aniket kehne ko Business Man hai par departments ye jaante hain ki iska asli dandha Drugs Peddling ka hai…iske khilaf koi suboot nahi hai islie abi tak khula ghoom raha hai…

Ye Harshvarshan..Indian Army se retired hai…aaj kal Ammunition Bureau ka chief hai..galat tareeke se haithiyar smuggle karne ka aarop hai ispe…aaj kal ispe enquiry chal rahi hai aur ye already IB Survillence par hai to bachta hai ye Aniket…ho na ho ye Aniket hi hai un logon ka agla nishana…ye abi Germany hai kal India waps aa raha hai…us se pehle hume un logon ko pakadna hai…aur Abhijeet ko bhi bachana hai…kyuki agr unhe jara si bhanak bhi lagi ki Abhijeet humara kaam kar raha hai to wo log chodenge nahi use…

Freddy: haan sir..mai is Aniket se Germany me contact karta hoon…

Acp sir: nahi Freddy use India aane do…Airport par hi us se mulakat karenge…

…

…

Purvi: sir mil gaya ye Sundar Nagar Godown ka map bilkul waisa hai…jaisa Abhijeet sir ki recording me describe hua hai…yahan raste me ek mandir hai jiski bell clearly recording me sunayi de rahi hai…church hai…railway track hai aur sir(finalizing) shamshan bhi hai…agar hum Abhijeet sir k ghar se is raste par chalen to barabar wahi rasta baithega…

Daya: theek hai mai Acp sir ko inform karta hoon…hum log abi nikalte hain…

Purvi nodded and Daya dialed Acp sir number…

Acp sir: haan theek hai Daya tum log niklo hum log bhi disguise me hain…bus flight land hone hi wali hai…jaise hi wo ayega hum use lekr jayenge apne sath…

Daya: theek hai sir…okay

…

…

 _Abhijeet sitting in his house thinking: kisi bhi waqt call aa sakta hai…I hope Daya ko wo pen drive mil gai ho…nahi to Plan B to hai hi…_

 _Soon he received a call_

 _Voice over phone: Abhijeet tumhara pehla shikar India pohnch chuka hai…agle ek ghante mein ek car tumhe lene aayegi…ek ghante baad tumhe tumhari Gun aur shikar dono mil jaenge…tumhe bus shoot karna hai…aur usme to tum maahir ho hi…_

 _Abhijeet: kya naam kya hai uska_

 _Voice: Abhijeeeet…naam me kya rakkha hai…ek ghante me pata chal hi jaega na…NAAM…_

 _Abhijeet: accha Gun ka naam to batao kum se kum_

 _Voice: Gun koi bhi ho…apko to CID ki training mein har gun ko chalana sikhaya jata hai na…_

 _Abhijeet: haan sikhaya jaata hai par Gun kon si hai ye pata ho to nishana lagane me asani hoti hai_

 _Voice: hmmmm…. Gun ka naam hai RS-169_

 _Abhijeet: RS-169…He searched his bullet stock and took a bullet removed its gun powder and filled some other powder in it used to make a fake bullet…he smiled and keep that bullet safe in his secret pocket…_

...

…

Acp sir in Aniket's car: Aniket hum tumhare body guards nahin…hum CID officers hain…main Acp Pradyuman…

Aniket: Acp Pradyuman…sir par baat kya hai

Acp sir: tumhari jaan ko khatra hai Aniket…

Aniket: what? kis se…mai to yahan event attend karne aaya tha…(afraid) mai kahin jaunga hi nahin…haan kal hi waps Germany…

Acp sir: Aniket don't panic..hum log aaye hain na…tum ye event attend karo…kuch nahi hoga bharosa rakkho CID pe…

…

…

Daya and Purvi reached godown…

Daya: ye godown to khali hai…(asking) watchman…

Watchman: jee sahab

Daya: kabse khali hai ye godown

Watchman: sahab ye to kayi saalon se band pada hai..yahan to koi aata hi nahin…

Daya: sach bol rahe ho na

Watchman: jee sahab

Daya banged his hand on the wall: time nikalta ja raha hai…Abhijeet ko bachana hai…par kuch hath nahi

Purvi grabbed his attention: sir

Daya: haan Purvi

Purvi: sir mujhse ek ghalti ho gayi..ye Tilak Nagar Godown miss ho gaya..iska rasta bhi waisa hi…she stopped looking at Daya's face who was looking disappointed with her but was silent…

Daya: chalo jaldi…tention was clear in his voice…yes he was tensed for his buddy..his best buddy…

…

…

Event Venue

Acp sir on bluetooth: sab log fail jao…Aniket k aas paas rehna…use ek minute k lie bhi akela mut chodna…

(Acp sir,Pankaj and Freddy all are in disguise and Aniket standing on the podium)

Acp sir removed his phone and dialed

Haan Daya..godown mila kya…

Daya looking here and their trying to track the location replied in tensed tone: nahin sir dhoond raha hoon…

Acp sir: jaldi karo Daya…waqt nahi hai humare paas…

 _Here Abhijeet get down from the car and a man in mask hand over him his gun and gave him a photograph…_

 _Abhijeet nodded and moved toward the specific building from where he have to shoot that man…he while covering that distance cleverly changed the bullet of the gun with the one he was carrying in the secret pocket of his jacket…_

 _He took his place and set the target…_

 _Voice: mujhe is Abhijeet par ab bhi bharosa nahi hai…Ronny tu apni gun k sath tayyar rhna…agar ye Abhijeet koi gadbad kare to Aniket ko tu uda dena…is Abhijeet ko to hum dekh hi lenge…_

 _Abhijeet confirm his target and a shot…bullet directly hits Aniket…Abhijeet left from their…a relaxed shade covered his face seeing Acp sir there who too smiled seeing Abhijeet…All three CID officers run to Aniket as per their plan and Abhijeet returned back to the car…_

 _Ronny smiled seeing Aniket lying on his chest on the stage but stunned seeing him getting up and Acp sir telling him: chalo Aniket everything Is fine…_

 _Ronny angrily: Boss aap sahi the…ye Abhijeet ne hume dhoka dia hai…saaley ye CID wale kisi k sage nahin…_

 _Boss: maar de goli Aniket ko…CID wale ko mai dekhta hoon…_

 _Ronny shoots Aniket and he fall down…_

 _Acp sir touching his wound: Pankaj ye asli khoon hai…un logon ko pata chal gaya hai…Abhijeet ki jaan ko khatra hai…_

…

…

Daya estimating: ye mandir hai..theek waise hi bell jaisi us recording me thi…Purvi Godown kitna door hai

Purvi: bus pohonch gaye sir…

Daya nodded and speeds up the vehicle…

Acp sir called Daya: Daya un logon ko pata chal gaya hai ki Abhijeet humara kaam kar raha hai…tumhe godown mila ya nahin…

Daya: haan sir mai pohnch hi gaya bus

Acp sir: theek hai location send karo hum log bhi pohnchte hain…

…

…

 _Voice: aao Abhijeet aao…bhai kamal kar dia tumne to…maan na padega…apni vafadari ka sabot dekar tumne dil jeet lia humara…ab dil jeetne ka inaam bhi milega tumhe…_

 _Abhijeet: mujhe koi inaam nahi chiye…bus (crossing hands on his chest) jaan na chahta hoon ki aakhir samaj se ye jurm ko mitane wale rakshak hain kaun…_

 _Three persons standing in the dark now come in the front_

 _Abhijeet: tum..tum log_

 _Three of them introduced themselves: pehchaana…_

 _Abhijeet remind that Programme…the Jury members of that interview_

 _Justice Mandira_

 _Ex-IB officer Sanjeet_

 _Ex-Army officer Ranveer_

 _Abhijeet: tum teeno to wahi…_

 _Mandira: haan wahi…kaha tha naa maine…samaj se jurm ko mitane wale log hain hum…par tumne…(angrily) humein dhoka dia…_

 _Abhijeet shocked and another entity joined them standing just in front of Abhijeet_

 _Abhijeet smirking: accha accha aap hain is gang k leader…Crime reporter Abhay…_

 _Abhay: haan mai…mujhe pehle hi shak tha tumpe…tumne accha nahi kia Abhijeet hume dhoka de kr…(placing gun on his temple)is khilone se khelne ka bohot shauk h na tumhe…(loading it) to ab khelo…he was about to press the trigger when one bullet hit his hand and gun fall down from his hand…_

 _After a short bang bang as most of the goons were already taken care outside, CID wins grabbing all the culprits…_

 _Acp sir: aap log itne respected authorities me hote hue bhi kaise kanoon ko apne hath me le sakte hain…_

 _Sanjeet: kanoon insaan ko kamjor banata hai…sipahi k hath me hathyar to deta hai par chalane par pabandi laga deta hai_

 _Mandira: judge k hath me power to hoti hai par faisle ki izzat nahin….decision lene ki azadi nahin_

 _Ranveer: goliyan kha kar marte hue jawanon k janaze dekhe hain maine fauz mein…kab tak dekhta_

 _Abhay: sahi kaha tha aapne Abhijeet…hum reporters ek hath me mike…ek hath me camera lekar bhagte rhte hain…mirch masala dikhate hain…par kya kren…sach dikhane dia hi nahin jaata…ya to noton se jaban band kar di jati hai ya dhamkiyon se…_

 _Abhijeet: agar is desh ka har police officer,army officer,aam nagrik ye soch le to kya fark reh jaega umne aur atankwadiyon mein…(looking at Abhay) Terrorist ye hota hai Abhay…_

 _Abhay moved his head down and Freddy,Pankaj and Purvi took all the culprits away…_

Acp sir looked at Abhijeet in proud smile whereas Daya keep standing their with straight face…

Acp sir: ab bataoge ya muskurate hi rahoge…

Abhijeet in smile: sir us raat jab mai aur Daya ghar pohnche aur Daya ne mujhe ghar choda mere ghar k samne mujhe ek envelope mila…jisme likha tha…

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **Jo rasta tumhara hai wahi humara bhi hai…agar kanoon k dayre se bahar nikal kar kuch karna chahte ho to chup chap apne ghar k peeche khadi hui car me aakar baith jao….Abhijeet tore that letter into pieces and moved inside his home…**_

 _ **Next day came on his way..he come to know about that leakage of the bureau's footage and an idea striked in his mind…he called Freddy and ordered him to arrange a high potency microphone and a mike…he think for some time and developed a plan…he attached that small microphone in his watch and mike in his secret hiding place of his shirt's sleeve**_

 **Present time**

Daya angrily: Agar wo log nahin hote us gang k to…teer nishane pr nahi lagta to

Abhijeet: nahin hota to agle bulletin me maafi mang leta aur kya

Daya looked at him in rash while Acp sir jerked his head…

Abhijeet added: us interview k baad unka mujh par vishwas aur badh gaya…aur un logon ne raste se hi mujhe kidnap kar lia…

Daya: nahi kidnap ho gaye tum

Abhijeet: haan kuch aisa hi

Daya glared at him

Abhijeet: jab mujhe hosh aya to…

 _ **Flashback continued**_

 _ **Abhijeet found himself tied on a chair…**_

 _ **Kyu laaye ho mujhe yahan…kaun ho tum log…**_

 _ **Voice: hum log tumhari tarah kanoon k rakshak hain…par frk ye hai ki kanoon k dayre me reh kar kaam nahi karte…aur dekho tumhe bhi kya dia is kanoon ne…beizzati,apmaan….tumhare apne logon ne tumhe utha kar bahar phenk dia…kya galat kia tha tumne…aur kaun saw wo Bala mar gaya..zinda to hai naa…coma me hai…par nahi us criminal k lie tumhe nikal pheka…kyat um nahi chahte is desh se jurm ka safaya ho jaye…tumhara khoon nahi khaulta aise hare k insaan ko maut k ghat utarne ka…**_

 _ **Abhijeet: theek keh rahe ho tum…kya dia mujhe is duty ne…CID ne…apmaan…suspension…(angrily) sawaal…nahin mai ek bhi mujrim ko nahin chodunga…sabko ek ek kar k maar dalunga mai…**_

Daya: aur un logon ne maan lia…

Abhijeet: nahin Daya…mujhe ek aadmi par goli chalane k lie kaha

Acp sir scaredly: chala di goli

Abhijeet: haan sir…par gun me goli nahi thi

Daya angrily: Trigger kaise daba dia…goli chal jati to…gun bhari hui hoti to…wo aadmi mar jata Abhijeet

Abhijeet: nahin kuch nahi hota Daya…Gun k wazan se maine andaza laga lia tha…Gun khali hai..goli woli nahi hai kuch…

Daya took a sigh of relief and asked aur wo bar wala kya drama tha…jo sharab peekar tunn…

Abhijeet coughed and signaled Daya to stop but its already late…

Acp sir: haan sharab pee tumne Abhijeet

Abhijeet: are nahi sir…bus kapdo par daali thi aur baki sab acting thi…mujhe pata tha har Shukrwar ko Daya ka khas khabri Mannu us Bar me jata hai…mujhe aise dekhega to Daya ko inform karega hi karega…islie thoda hungama create kia maine bus…aur hua bhi wahi tum aaye or apne sath mujhe ghar le gaye…kyuki un logon ko bhi laga mai nashe mein hoon aur (taking out a bug from his teeths) ye bug chaubis ghante mere sath tha to contact karne ka yahi ek tareeka tha…un logon ne mera mobile bhi le liiya tha…aur mail account bhi hack kar lia tha…islie mujhe ye tareeka apnana pada…

Acp sir: chalo jo hua accha hi hua…poore ka poora gang pakda gaya…Good work Abhijeet…Headquarters tumhare kaam se bohot khush hai…tumhara suspension bhi cancel kar dia gaya hai…Bala ki halat me bhi bohot sudhar hai…Doctors kehte hain jald hi hosh aa jaega…Great work Abhijeet…he placed hand on his back in proud smile and leave the two alone…

Daya still not talking to him

Abhijeet: kya yaar

Daya: humesha apni jaan khatre me daal te rehte ho…

Abhijeet: are tumhe btaya na is baar…milaya na plan mein

Daya: agar mai code nahi crack kar pata to

Abhijeet: kar to lia na

Daya jerked his head than added: mujhe abi bhi shuk hai

Abhijeet: kya

Daya: sach me nashe me the tum…(naughty tone) nhi to itni acchi acting

Abhijeet acting like just about to fall and drunked heavily…

Daya unknowingly supported him giving a big laughing blaster to Abhijeet whereas embarrassment to Daya who too merge his sweet smile with that memerizing laughter of his buddy…

-THE END,

 **Now its your turn to guess that who is the writer**

 **keep guessing keep reviewing**

 **take care**


End file.
